The Day Roderich Did Something Stupid
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Little Gilbert and Ludwig get scared of a talking purple dinosaur, and their cousin Roderich does something he never thought he'd do. One-shot.


**Summary:** I got this idea while riding the bus to Winn-Dixie with my sister yesterday. Barney the Dinosaur scares little Gilbert and Ludwig, and their cousin Roderich does something he never thought he'd do. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or Barney the Dinosaur, or Monster, either. They belong to their respective creators.

**Author's Note:** This isn't a crossover, I'm just using Barney and Eva Heinemann (as Gilbo and Lui's target) in this one-shot. Oh, and I don't mean to offend anyone who liked Barney growing up. Again, this was just an idea that I got in my head while riding the bus with my sister to get dinner yesterday.

* * *

One day, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt were just playing in the front yard of their house. Their cousin, Roderich Edelstein, had to baby sit them that day while Gilbert and Ludwig's mom and dad were out doing, well, mom and dad stuff (shopping or going to a movie).

As the boys ran around, throwing water balloons at each other-and at the ugly Eva Heinemann, too-they suddenly stopped when they bumped into a big, purple and green dinosaur with a permanent smile on his face.

"Hello, kids," said the dinosaur.

"Uh….." said Gilbert. "Who are you, weirdo?"

"I'm Barney," said the eternally smiling dinosaur.

"Gilbo, he's scaring me," Ludwig said, about to cry as he clung tightly to his big brother.

"Don't worry, West, I'll scare this big purple guy away with my awesomeness!" Gilbert said. He then picked up a water balloon and held it back, ready to throw it.

Just as Gilbert was about to throw the balloon, Barney picked up Gilbert and Ludwig and gave the boys a big bear hug. Then the dinosaur started to sing.

"_**I love you, you love me.**_

_**We're a happy famil-"**_

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

Gilbert and Ludwig's screams alerted Roderich, who was absorbed in his piano playing. He went over and saw Barney hugging his cousins.

"Roddy, get this un-awesome big nut off us!" screamed Gilbert. He was a little annoyed that this big, _un-awesome_, purple and green dinosaur was hugging him and his little brother.

"Roddy, get us down! I dun wanna be hugged by a dinosaur!" screamed Ludwig.

"Hey, put my cousins down, you prehistoric nut!" said Roderich. He, too, was annoyed that this…_fossil_ just decided to hug his baby cousins without their permission…or _his_ permission, since he was the one babysitting them.

Roderich calmly went over to the dinosaur and kicked him in the stomach, which forced Barney to drop Gilbert and Ludwig on the freshly mowed grass. The boys ran behind Roderich when Barney held his stomach.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Barney said to Roderich. "But it tickled, ha-ha."

"What the-?" Roderich said, surprised that the dinosaur wasn't hurt. "How…how did that not hurt you…?" he then asked, and pointed at Barney.

"It just didn't hurt," said Barney. "Now…HUUUUGS!"

"Noooooooo!" the three boys screamed at the top of their lungs.

Roderich then got an idea.

"Hey, Barney!" he said, ushering his cousins towards his car. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"I love rides!" said Barney. The dinosaur then bounded towards the car and took up the entire back seat. Gilbert and Ludwig were glad for this and jumped into the front passenger seat at the same time.

"Where are we going?" asked Barney.

"Hell if _I _know," said Gilbert. He felt like being snarky to this purple and green nut as he rolled his eyes.

Roderich got into the driver seat and started the engine.

"We're going to the space station," he said to the dinosaur. Then he put on the classical station on his car radio. A second later, Gilbert changed it to 93.3 FLZ, the hit music channel.

"GilGil," Roderich said in a stern voice.

"But Rooooddyyyyyyy," Gilbert whined. Then he gave Roderich the big, puppy dog, moe eyes. Roderich sighed and gave in, knowing that he couldn't say no to Gilbert's cute eye trick.

Once they reached the space station, Roderich, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Barney got out of the teen's car.

"This way," said Roderich. He and his cousins led the dinosaur to an empty space shuttle.

"Oohhh, what's in here?" said Barney, sticking his head inside.

"You'll see," Gilbert and Ludwig said innocently. Roderich then pushed the purple and green dinosaur into the space shuttle and closed it.

Afterwards, the shuttle left Earth with Barney inside it, taking the dinosaur to the Moon.

"Where'd he go, Roddy?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, I think he went to the Moon," said Roderich.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed until tears came out of his eyes. "He's on the Moon! That's so awesome, cuz!"

The three kids then got back in the car and went back home before Gilbert and Ludwig's parents could get back from whatever they were doing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In this one-shot, Roderich's 16, Gilbert's 7, and Ludwig's 3.

Don't ask how Roderich got his piano there=_= I figured maybe he might've paid Alfred to carry it for him or something...

The station I used, 93.3 FLZ, is, in real life, the hit music station where I live.

I decided to use GilGil as a nickname people use on Gilbert when scolding him.

Please read and review ^_^


End file.
